Greyscale : Words
by shitsuka
Summary: Kim Jong In atau nama akrabnya Kai, telah terbiasa hidup mewah. Dari kecil keinginannya selalu terwujud. Apapun yang ia mau selalu berhasil ia dapatkan. Tapi, mengapa mendapatkan hati seorang Do Kyung Soo itu susah sekali? JongSoo/KaiDo/KaiSoo. Warn inside!


Kim Jong In atau nama akrabnya Kai, telah terbiasa hidup mewah. Dari kecil keinginannya selalu terwujud. Apapun yang ia mau selalu berhasil ia dapatkan.

Tapi, mengapa untuk yang satu ini dia belum berhasil mendapatkannya?

Mengapa mendapatkan hati seorang Do Kyung Soo itu susah sekali?

.

.

.  
>.<em><br>__**Tittle : Words **_

_**(Sequel from Greyscale)**_

**_Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo_**_  
><em>**_Disclaimer : Kim Jong In and Do Kyung Soo belong to themselves, their parent, and EXO's fans. But this fict is belong to me._**_  
><em>**_Warning : I just want to remind you, this fict is contain with Shounen - ai thingy. So, if you hate shounen - ai, better you click 'back' button on your web browser. Thank you~_**

_Before you read this story, better if you read my __**'Greyscale'**__. Because this fict is the sequel from __**'Greyscale'**__. By the way it isn't promoting or what, but I only give you an advise. Thank you. :)_

Ini saya repost karena terhapus. :)

.  
>.<p>

**.**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy my fict**

**.**

_**::**__** Words::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Waktu terus berganti, hari terus berganti, ini adalah tahun ke-tiganya terikat oleh hubungan pertunangan dengan Do Kyung Soo. Seorang lelaki tampan dan manis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kim Jong In, pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu nampaknya mulai merasa lelah karena usaha yang ia lakukan selama ini tak pernah membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ya, walaupun dinding tebal kelabu yang selama ini mengelilingi Kyung Soo mulai terkikis, tapi tetap saja ia merasa gagal, karena pemuda itu masih belum membalas perasaannya sampai saat ini.

Terkadang ia merasa menyesal, ia menyesal karena dulu saat ditanyai ayahnya dirinya lebih memilih Do Kyung Soo atau Jung Krystal -calon tunangannya yang lain- sebagai tunangannya, ia lebih memilih Do Kyung Soo, karena memang dirinya telah terpikat oleh pemuda itu dari awal.

Ia menghela napas, membiarkan uap panas mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lelah, ia butuh istirahat. Tapi apakah mungkin ia beristirahat untuk mencintai seorang Do Kyung Soo?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Tapi... Apakah ia sanggup untuk tersiksa lebih lama? Entahlah ia pun juga tak tahu.

_Mrs._ Kim, memandangi anaknya yang sedang menggalau ria di balkon itu dengan senyuman kecil. Ia takjub pada anaknya karena bisa mencintai seseorang sampai sedemikian rupa walaupun tahu bahwa orang itu tidak -lebih tepatnya belum- mencintainya.

'Jong In sudah dewasa rupanya,' pikir _Mrs_. Kim masih dengan senyuman manis yang menghasilkan lekukan kecil di salah satu pipinya. Namun lama - kelamaan senyuman itu berganti dengan sebuah seringaian konyol yang sangat tidak pantas di wajahnya.

"Hm, mungkin aku dan Joomyeon harus ikut turun tangan untuk membantunya, _eoh_?" Dan seringaian konyol itu pun semakin lebar ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide -yang dianggapnya- _brilliant_. "Hehehe kau harus berterimakasih nantinya pada ibumu yang jenius ini heh!" gumamnya pelan berharap agar anaknya itu tak mendengarkannya.

"Jong In," panggil _Mrs._ Kim dengan lembut.

"_Eomma_?!" Jong In nampak terkejut karena mendapati sang ibu telah berada di kamarnya. Padahal, sungguh ia yakin sekali bahwa tadi ia telah mengunci kamarnya dengan rapat. Jadi... Bagaimana ibunya yang manis itu dapat masuk ke kamarnya..?

"Sedang apa kau disana Jong In?" tanya ibunya tak mengacuhkan kekagetan Jong In barusan.

Jong In mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, mencoba terlihat bahwa ia baik - baik saja di depan ibunya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa ibunya pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak lelaki tunggalnya itu.

"Sedang memandang langit, _Eomma_ sendiri kenapa tiba - tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar ku seperti ini, eoh?" Tanya Jong In tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada ibu yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia yang memiliki berjuta warna ini.

"...Biar ku tebak, Eomma pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang penting kan?" tebak Jong In.

_Mrs_. Kim tersenyum, menampilkan _single dimple_nya yang dalam lalu berseru riang. "Kau memang anakku!"

Jong In tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, Eomma,"

_Mrs_. Kim terkekeh pelan; kemudian ia menunjukan dua buah lembar tiket _Lotte World_ pada Jong In. "Ini, besok kan hari Sabtu. Ajak Kyung Soo ke Lotte World, lalu yakin kan lah dirimu apakah memang kau dan Kyung Soo berjodoh atau tidak," ucap _Mrs_. Kim dengan senyuman misterius.

Setelah menyerahkan dua buah lembar tiket pada Jong In, _Mrs_. Kim kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jong In yang masih termenung menatap dua buah lembar tiket yang saat ini telah berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian senyum miris pun tersungging dengan apik di bibir miliknya. Rupanya, kata - kata ibunya barusan seperti belati yang menohok dirinya. Menggali rasa perih yang selama ini telah berhasil ia pendam sendirian.

_'... yakin kan lah dirimu apakah memang kau dan Kyung Soo berjodoh atau tidak'__  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::**__** Words::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To : Kyungie –hyung_

_From : Rainbow Man_

_._

_Kyungie -hyung, apakah hari ini kau ada acara?_

_._

_._

Kyung Soo mendengus kesal karena tidurnya harus terusik dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh tunangannya yang lain dan tak bukan ialah Kim Jong In.

_._

_._

_To : Rainbow Man  
>From : Kyungie –hyung<em>

_._

_Aku hari ini free. Oh tolong, kau mengusik mimpi indahku dengan pesan mu itu asal kau mau tahu saja._

_Ada apa memangnya?_

_._

_._

Kyung Soo mengernyit heran, karena baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Jong In dan sekarang pesan Jong In telah kembali mewarnai kotak masuknya. Ya, Tuhan, terbuat dari apakah tangan pemuda _tan _itu?

_._

_._

_To : Kyungie -hyung  
>From : Rainbow Man<em>

_._

_Oh astaga maafkan aku Kyungie -hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu. Ku kira kau sudah bangun, karena biasanya kau akan bangun pagi, bukan?_

_Aku akan mengajakmu ke Lotte World, dan sekitar jam 10 akan ku jemput kau dirumahmu._

_Ps : Kau tidak perlu sarapan karena aku akan mentraktir mu, oke hyung?_

_._

_._

Kyung Soo tersenyum kecil. Hatinya menghangat. Hm? Jadi interupsi Jong In pada tidurnya itu bermuara pada ajakan kencan? Astaga, manis sekali tunangannya itu.

_._

_._

_To : Rainbow Man  
>From : Kyungie –hyung<em>

_._

_Hm? Baiklah kumaafkan._

_Jadi kau menginterupsi tidurku untuk mengajakku kencan? Wow, berani sekali kau Kim Jong In._

_._

_._

Jong In cemberut ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Kyung Soo. Meski ia tahu, Kyung Soo sedang bercanda, tapi kan tetap saja rasanya itu tidak nyaman sekali ketika ajakan kencan mu malah dijadikan ajang bercandaan seperti itu.

_._

_._

_To : Kyungie -hyung  
>From : Rainbow Man<em>

_._

_Yeah, kau memang yang terbaik hyung! Aku jadi makin mencintaimu!_

_Ayolah hyung, jangan bercanda! Kau membuat ku sedih tahu. Aku sedang berdebar menunggu jawaban mu atas ajakan ku tapi kau malah menjadikannya candaan._

_Pokoknya aku akan menjemputmu tepat jam 10! Jika kau belum siap, maka aku akan menunggumu sampai siap._

_Saranghae hyung!_

_._

_._

Pipi Kyung Soo menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Perlahan namun pasti tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bagian dadanya sendiri. Menyentuh letak debaran itu berasal. Kemudian sebuah kenyataan pun mulai menyeruak dalam otak jeniusnya.

Ya. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia mulai mencintai seorang Kim Jong In.

Tapi...

Walaupun Kyung Soo sadar bahwa dirinya telah terjatuh pada seorang Kim Jong In, ia masih tak mau meyakini apa yang ia rasakan.

Dan ia pun kembali mencoba untuk menepis semua kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya memang telah terjatuh pada seorang Kim Jong In.

Memang sepertinya kata - kata kepala batu sangat cocok untuk disandangnya.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author : <strong>

Heiho! Saya kembali dengan sequel yang saya janjikan~ lalalala~

Sequelnya sengaja saya bikin menggantung ya /dirajam. Jadi saya mau bikin sequelnya dalam beberapa chapter, tapi setiap chap akan diakhiri dengan ending yang menggantung. Tapi isinya tetap berhubungan kok per-chapternya. Begitu. Paham maksud saya? Enggak? Yasudahlah... /lepundung

Tapi sebenernya ada alasan lain sih kenapa saya bikin tiap chap langsung end gitu... supaya suatu saat kalau saya udah gak sanggup ngelanjutin ff ini saya gak PHP kalian... gitu... /digaplok

OH YA! Thank you so much buat yang udah nge review di **Greyscale**! Sungguh saya sangat mencintai kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca bahkan me_riview_ fict saya itu! Saya sangat bahagia! xD

And this, my special thanks belongs to :

**dkskjixo **Hany Kwan **taufikunn9 **kaysaiko **halfia **diieeeyy

**meliarisky7 **rtf69** kyungiNoru **kkamjongmin **Lady Soojong**

FiuLee **cici fu **siders and **YOU!**

I really love you guys :* without you, I'm nothing!

Jadi bagaimana menurut anda tentang sequelnya ini?

Jelek? Bagus? Aneh? Hancur?

Kirimkan saran dan kritik anda pada kotak review yang tersedia dibawah ini! :)

Ingat, setiap kritik dan masukan dimohon menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, santun, dan lugas.

Apresiasi anda pada cerita saya ini sangat saya butuhkan! Terimakasih! :D

_**So, mind to give me a feedback? :3**_


End file.
